lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Portada
Hmm.... this seems like the best other language one so far. La cosa 08:22 27 Aug 2006 (PDT) Por favor, aquí sólo español. Si alguien crea una página y no está seguro de si el español es adecuado por favor ponga gramatica, será una señal para que otro editor corrija redacción y gramática. --GodEmperorOfHell 08:29 27 Aug 2006 (PDT) Main Page Para seguir el criterio establecido por Wikipedia, propondría que la «Main Page» fuese la «Portada». --Drjackzon 09:51 27 Aug 2006 (PDT) Creo que usar el "Tú" es más entendible, claro mi opinión puede ser un poco tendenciosa ya que soy mexicana y así es como lo he aprendido. Si el moderador lo dejáse a votación sería un problema; cada persona que escriba puede emplear los tecnicismos de su país de origen, creo que es lo más sencillo... La serie se llama Perdidos en todo el mundo hispano, dejad de poner Lost, por favor. Es Xaménoi (Χαμένοι) en griego, Zagubieni en polaco y Les Disparus en francés. - Manolo, 22 de mayo de 2007 Id a la sección de las retrospecciones, buscad retrospección o análepsis en wikipedia. Por favor, dejad de poner "retrocesos"; esa palabra no existe. - Manolo, 22 de mayo de 2007 En cuanto al nombre de la serie, si la mayoría cree que debería ser "Perdidos" en la portada, que así sea. Espero comentarios. Chao! - Calick, 22 de mayo de 2007 Lo de retrospección/retroceso tienes tu razón. La palabra correcta para denominar los flashbacks es "retrospección", aunque "retroceso" sí existe (acción o efecto de retroceder, no de recordar). Lo dejo como estaba ;) - Calick, 22 de mayo de 2007 Usted, Tu, Vos - Ustedes, Vosotros Creo que lo mejor es usar el Tu, y el Ustedes. Suena mejor y es mas "universal" (Latinoamerica y España) --Large 14:41 27 Aug 2006 (PDT) Voto por tú y ustedes, además de usar toda la terminología de Lost en idioma inglés (DHARMA Initiative), solo por mantener la fidelidad y no comprar problemas a lo tonto. Saludos! --Ponch 316 23:21 28 Aug 2006 (PDT) En España es costumbre no traducir los nombres, al contrario de latinoamérica. Tal vez debamos crear redireccionaminetos en ambos idiomas. La Roca Negra redirige a Black Rock, ¿o viceversa?-- 07:41 29 Aug 2006 (PDT) A mí me parece mejor usar tú o usted en su defecto, la gramática Ibérica sería la mejor elección, en mi opinión... Sobre los nombres propios yo dejaría los ingleses. También es muy importante crear un foro en Castellano para que los usuarios latinos también puedan discutir sin sentirse excluídos. Eso es todo.--Luckybeitia 11:10 29 Aug 2006 (PDT) De hecho, es costumbre latinoamericana no traducir los nombres; y yo digo que asi sea. The Black Rock es The Black Rock--Large 11:43 29 Aug 2006 (PDT) Yo también usaría sólo como pronombre el tú y no traduciría los nombres personales,aunque en la serie doblada Black Rock sea Roca Negra yo creo que es mejor la primera opción. --Sidhe Totalmente de acuerdo con no traducir los nombres, ademas no obliga a quienes vemos la versión subtitulada, a tener innumerables versiones de la terminología. Con respecto a los nombres, creo que lo mejor seria utilizarlos como aparecen en la traduccion de la serie subtitulada. De esta forma esta relacionada directamente de la forma en la que nosotros lo vemos en la television. Sobre los nombres de los capitulos, en el DVD de la primera temporada aparecen los nombres de los episodios en español. --Cirilobeto 21:17 11 Sep 2006 (PDT) Si, aunque mantener la version original del nombre del capítulo en cursiva ayudaría. ¿Qué significa "Black Rock" en español? Mi no comprende. Es la Roca Negra, el galeón donde está guardada la dinamita. Para qué traducir nada, ¿por qué no cortáis y pegáis de la lostpedia inglesa en vez de escribir cosas originales? Oh, ya lo hacéis, perdón por mencionarlo. - Manolo, 22 de mayo de 2007 Respecto a los pronombres, lo lógico es usar tú y vosotros como informal (usado entre iguales), y usted y ustedes como formal, mezclarlo sería incorrecto el plural de tú no es ustedes por mucho que se haga en latinoamércia, respecto al vos, como el tú lo sustituye totalmente (son equivalentes) y es mayoritario no es necesario usarlo. CONSENSO: Tú, Usted Y la Black Rock Parece la opción más razonable. Por favor pongan en sus páginas de usuarios de dónde son, pacece ser que nuestros visitantes vienen principalmente de España pero sé que hay al menos tres mexicanos. El gran éxito de la LOSTpedia en inglés ha sido la formación de una comunidad sólida. Gracias a todos y Namaste. -- 14:46 29 Aug 2006 (PDT) La plaza de nuevo moderador sigue disponible. Necesitamos a alguien que entienda de formato wiki, pensé que sería sencillo encontrar a uno, pero creo que más bien debo pedir voluntarios. Últimamente he estado algo líado en el trabajo. Intesedaes por favor dejen un mensaje en mi página de discusión. -- 16:45 31 Aug 2006 (PDT) :Yo colaboro en Wikipedia desde hace bastante tiempo y entiendo bastante bien el formato wiki. Recientemente agregué en los enlaces externos del artículo sobre Lost un enlace a la LostPedia. Si quieren ayuda, no duden en pedírmela. --Germo 09:01 20 Oct 2006 (PDT) La Experiencia Lost Hola, soy de España y actualmente, estoy traduciendo la sección The Lost Experience. Llevo traducida y ampliada, buscando detalles durante más de dos semanas, todas las jornadas del mes de Mayo y espero no tardar en ponerlas, pero siempre es importante la contribución de más gente para fotos, enlaces y otras pistas que hayan pasado desapercibidas. Apenas dispongo de mucho tiempo y cosas como las Teorías de las Pistas que arroja el juego Lost Experience no podré ponerlas de momento. --cedequack 16:55 1 Sept 2006 Nombres de Episodios *Pienso que debemos dejar los nombres originales de los episodios *Otra opción, sería utilizar el título de los episodios en castellano tal cual aparecen en la edición DVD. --Sebas 15:43 9 Sep 2006 (PDT) *Hay títulos de episodios que son intraducibles ("Lockdown") y otros que encierran juegos de palabras o expresiones anglosajonas ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues"). Para evitar confrontaciones en la expresión, creo que es mejor dejarlos en inglés. --insomne 13:53 25 Sep 2006 (PDT) Estoy de acuerdo en lo que dice Sebas, utilizar los nombres que vienen en el DVD en español. Los nombres en inglés redireccionando al nombre en español. También propongo un consenso en el nombre de los capítulos: la primera letra en mayúsculas y las demás en minúsculas, para evitar caer en error, ya que unos los escriben todo en mayúsculas, otro todo en minúsculas, etc. Estoy haciendo la Primera Temporada de esta forma. Pasáos por allí y comentadme qué os parece. Saludos, --Dexterr 17:26 10 Oct 2006 (PDT) LISTA DE PALABRAS O PÁGINAS HECHAS por orden alfabético Muy importante: Agregar en una lista las páginas nuevas que hayáis abierto. Las podemos agrupar por temas. De esa forma será más fácil no duplicar un enlace o página y que todas contengan los mismos nombres. Insertadlas por orden alfabético en cada tema que esteis trabajando. Visitando todos esta lista que creemos antes de hacer otra página o enlace nuevo, habrá menos posibilidades de equivocarnos. TEMA: Experiencia Lost * Experiencia Lost * La Experiencia Lost el juego * Pistas 3 Mayo 2006 --cedequack 16:55 1 Sept 2006 Sobre la traducción Opino que lo más recomendable es poner los nombres y datos en español de acuerdo al la version doblada de LOST (la que se emite en canal 13 de Chile): El 1ro de Octubre se estrena la segunda temporada y podría saber bien como quedan muchos de los nombres de DHARMA y otros detalles relacionados --Mark Solo 17:02 23 Sep 2006 (PDT) Quiero ayudar Apesar de que soy nueva en esto del wiki, ya manejo bastante bien el formato, así es que trataré de ayudar en lo que más pueda dentro de la traducción aprovechando de que hablo inglés bastante fluído, así es que aquí estaré para ayudar a que esta página crezca tanto como la versión en inglés. --made 13:33 28 Sep 2006 (PDT) Nombres de los capitulos Creo que los nombres de capitulos, asi como de lugares, deben ser en ínglés, tal como son en la versión original. De igual manera no estaría mal que en algún lugar aparecieran los episodios con el titulo en castellano, quizá de forma anecdóctica y para que aquellos que no saben inglés puedan hacerse una idea, aunque sea aproximada, del título. en cuanto al asunto de "Lockdown" yo siempre pensé que quería dar a entender algo como "Encerrado", "Bajo Llave" y con mis amigos es así como lo llamamos. Edición de la Portada. Chicos, acabo de darle un toque mas dinámico a la portada. Fué un tanto basada en la que esta en la edición en ingles. Espero les guste. El que pueda mejorarla, que lo haga. Un gusto aportar con esta gran comunidad. Por cierto...mi imaginación, o hay problemas con el upload de imágenes? Eso es todo. Nos veremos en una próxima ocasión. *A mi me gusta cómo ha quedado. ¡Buen trabajo! Respecto al upload yo estoy subiendo sin problemas, las cojo de la versión inglesa. Saludos, --Dexterr 23:49 10 Oct 2006 (PDT) *He añadido las plantillas "sectionhead" (para los encabezados) e "Index" para el índice. Copiados de la versión inglesa. Voy a por lo que falta para tenerlo igual que ellos :P --Dexterr 00:29 11 Oct 2006 (PDT) *Nice!!! :D gracias por la mejoría. Ahora si que se ve mas decente la portada. Ahora, a trabajar en el material de esta enciclopedia =) *Excelente el trabajo de la portada. He tenido también problemas subiendo imágenes: en algunos casos puedo solucionarlos cambiando todas las letras a minúsculas, por ejemplo, la imagen Blast_Door.JPG subirla como Blast_door.jpg. --insomne 13:16 12 Oct 2006 (PDT) Gonzabar77 hola(me presento soy el que escribio el articulo de el libro "los hermanos karamazov"), bueno con respecto a Gonzabar77 , es como un ejemplo para mi , ya que el a escrito textos de la mayoria de las estaciones , y le doy mis felicitaciones. otra cosa , yo escribi y traduci sobre isaac de urulu (creo que asi se escribe) e intente colocar un cuadro de el y no pude ni editarlo ni colocarle una foto ; entonces para que expliquen como se hace . me despido --Usuario:luis carrasco 2:10 pm dic 2006 Agradecimiento Muchas gracias por todo. Voy a ir a el articulo haver que puedo hacer -- 12:13 6 Dec 2006 (PST) Ricardo El Usuario Ricardo es responsable de los daños y colocación de fotos que no corresponden a la portada, esto se lo denomina como vandalizmo en curso, Por favor, se comunica a los usuarios que controlen sus ediciones Gracias fotos tengo una duda , como se suben fotos a las secciones por favor respondan. Imagen *Para subir algo tienes que usar el siguiente código: (presiona EDITAR arriba para verlo) *Eso te guiara a una pagina donde debes subir el archivo. *El .jpg lo puedes cambiar (según el formato de imagen). *En vez de "right" (derecha) puedes colocar "left" (izquierda) a gusto. Nombres extranjeros Me dirijo especialmente a Manolo, que ha aplicado estos cambios, además de ignorar el esfuerzo anterior de los que escribieron aquí; te vuelvo a decir que esto no va a beneficiar a la página. Los nombres extranjeros como Jin o Mikhail deben escribirse tal cual, en su nombre original, nada de "españolizar" la transcripción, que, a falta de una expresión mejor, es algo "cutre". Aunque Mijaíl es correcto en español, no creo que se vea muy bien para todo el mundo, acostumbrados a su transcripción original. Pero lo de "Yin" en lugar de Jin me parece excesivamente cutre (además creo que es incorrecto, como ya he escrito en tu página). Si sigues pensando lo contario, entonces a qué esperas a escribir "Güalt" en vez de Walt, o "Keit" en lugar de Kate, porque, que yo sepa, los nombres anglosajones tienen tanto derecho de transcripción como los rusos y asiáticos. Mejor no doy ideas XD - Calick, 22 de mayo de 2007 romper las reglas el raityng (esta bien escrito??)de lost a decaido estos ultimos tiempos ; tenemos que aceptarlo , lost esta cayendo al olvido de las series que tuvieron sus meses de oro , entonces podemos hacer 2 cosas: esperar que siga cayendo el raityng (de nuevo esa palabra)y dejar a lost para siempre (que no me gusta) o , hacer lo que no se hace desde los fines de la decada de los '90 ; "enfermar" a los directores con guiones para capitulos o producir publicidad ; que se yo , pero lo que tenemos que hacer es reavivar las ganas de seguir siendo fanaticos de lost. entonces le pido a gonzabar 77 que haga un concurso de guiones o nuevos personajes. lo otro seria que enviaramos crreos a los que estan afiliados a este sitio de fans. luis carrasco 27/06 /2007 16:28 Carrasco, no si es que no has acabado aún de ver la tercera temporada, pero Lost sigue en la cresta de la ola, especialmente gracias a los últimos doce capítulos de la serie y a su impactacte final de temporada. Habiéndose además anunciado la fecha definitiva del final de la serie, no creo que tengamos que pensar en renovar nada, ya que la serie se ha renovado ella solita (si has viso los últimos capítulos lo entenderás). Por cierto, se escribe "rating", si es que te refieres a los datos de audiencia, y estos batieron récords en la season finale del mayo pasado. Un saludo. - Calick, 27 de junio de 2007 el problema es que si vas a mi liceo y pides que en cada curso se pongan de pie los fanaticos al 100% de lost ; de 1400 te sobran dedos si los cuentas con una mano . el punto es que aunque queramos , no podemos hacer nada , por que nosotros no podemos hacer publicidad mas alla de esta pagina , necesitariamos tener mas fans para hablar de esto. lo otro , ¿no podrian hacer un censo para saber con exactitud cuantas personas hya asociadas con esta pagina?, ya que me preocupo de que las personas que estan asociadas a esta pagina no se preocupen por ella. P.D: el primer articulo de esta seccion lo escribi antes de que apareciera la publicidad en chile. Renovación de la Portada Renové la Portada muy parecido a la Inglesa y a la Portuguesa... si no les gustó... o piensan que les pase a llevar, no me manden mensajes a mi discución, les pido disculpas anticipadamente... ¿pero quedó mejor o no? ¡¡Ha quedado genial!! Bien hecho, Frans. Ahora me gustaría que llenáramos la portada con algo "decorativo" y a la vez ameno, como una encuesta (al igual que en la página inglesa) o un vídeo (como en la portuguesa). ¿Qué os parece? Calick No estaría mal... voy a examinarlo ya que estoy haciendo otras cosas en este momento Portal: Personajes Secundarios Creo que debería haber un portal más en la portada: el de los personajes secundarios, "Supporting Characters" en la versión inglesa, ya que es necesario colocar en un portal decente a los personajes más o menos importantes, y Naomi y Rousseau deberían estar ahí, no en Personajes Principales. Arzt también se merecería ese portal, al igual que Penelope Widmore. Si alguien sabe crear un portal como el de la Lostpedia inglesa para los secundarios, se agradecería muchísimo su aportación. P.D. ¿Alguien sabe también crear la plantilla para que se pueda acceder al personaje desde un portal simplemente haciendo click en su imagen, no necesariamente en su nombre? Gracias de nuevo. Calick, 22 de julio de 2007 Respuesta a tu P.D. Yo se hacer eso... vandalismo en apollo lo que ocurre es lo siguiente; estaba viendo el articulo de la estacion el cisne , cuando veo en rojo la plana de las barras apollo , y que hace unas semanas estaba incluso hasta con fotos, pero entre y encontre que estaba vacio, pero ahora ya lo arregle; bueno , el punto es que hace como 2 meses hubo un caso parecido que borraron las fotos de algunos personajes. el resto se lo dejo a su consciencia. a, y gracias por el usuario Calick por su aclaracion , pero en chile , en el canal canal 13 chile aun no transmiten la tercera temporada , y en el canal ucv television aun estan repitiendo la primera temporada , y en mi colegio ya se esta perdiendo el interes de la serie , solo los de clase media-alta tienen el dinero suficiente como para comprar la primera , la segunda o la tercera temporada luis carrasco Manolo, no empieces otra vez Vuelve al post de "Nombres extranjeros" en esta página de discusión, porque ya empieza a ser cargante que entres en esta página sólo para corregir cosas SOLO A TU JUICIO, en lugar de ampliar artículos, que es lo que deberías hacer. Yo soy español como tu, por si creías que todo esto de la gramática es un asunto latinoamericano, y te repito que la gramática y la ortografía que se usa en Lostpedia es CORRECTA. Las barras Apollo se escriben "APOLLO", y tus cambios no aportan nada. Los nombres propios no se traducen, la serie es mejor conocida como "Lost" por los fans, que como "Perdidos" (aunque en las páginas que hemos creado para el DVD en España, la llamamos "Perdidos" por causas oficiales, al igual que respecto a su retransmisión en FOX España y en la 2 de TVE). Sé perfectamente escribir en español, pero ahora usamos muchas palabras del inglés (conocidas como "préstamos lingüísticos", aceptados por la RAE). Flashback ha sido la palabra unánime que se usa aquí. En cuanto a "Rating" puedes llamarlo como te venga en gana. Pero no cambies artículos sólo por capricho tuyo. Aquí la gente obsesiva no gusta (no me espero mucho de alguien que escribe México con "j"). Te repito: DEJA DE CAMBIAR NOMBRES EXTRANJEROS, o te ganarás un baneo. Calick asunto por calick hubo un problema con la pagina sin agresiones , intentando improvisar para ayudar a arreglar la pagina ; entonces me llega un correo que dice asi : Estimado/a Luis carrasco, La página de ES - Lostpedia «ES - Lostpedia Discusión: Sin agresiones» ha sido creada por el usuario Calick el 15:31 22 ago 2007 (no se si se refiere a la entrada o al texto ) .La versión actual se encuentra en http://es.lostpedia.com/wiki/%24PAGETITLE_RAWURL Se trata de una nueva página. El resumen de edición es: New page: Carrasco, ¿podrías almenos haber hecho una página de no agresiones que tuviera algún sentido? Para comunicarse con el usuario:por correo:http://es.lostpedia.com/index.php?title=Especial: Email user&target=Calick_RAWURLen el wiki: http://es.lostpedia.com/wiki/Usuaro:%24PAGEEDITOR_RAWURL bueno , ahora me acerco y clikeo las paginas , entonces no aparecere nada , entoces te prgunto calick , ¿QUE PASO? luis carrasco 13:43 16/09/07 >>Hum, es extraño. Yo no creé la página "Sin agresiones", fuiste tú, carrasco. Ese mensaje se debe referir a la página de discusión, que sí que la creé yo, porque quise mostrar mi frustración al ver el poco empeño que se puso en crear esa página. Sé que a veces da palo escribir mucho, pero si se hace hay que hacerlo bien, y explicar algo, no solo palabrería. Por eso escribí ese mensaje. Si no sabéis qué poner, traducidlo de la lostpdia inglesa. Y en cuanto a lo de que no aparece nada, no es cierto. Lo que escribiste tú, carrasco, sigue ahí y nadie lo ha borrado. Espero que todo haya quedado aclarado. Un saludo. Calick perdon lo lo que escribi. Días de Cambios Lo siguiente es en que día se cambian los artículos de la semana, las encuestas y los videos, para que otros usuarios no tengan problemas. * Video: Los sábados. Cada 1 semana. * Artículos: Los domingos. Cada 1 semana * Encuesta: Los lunes. Cada 3 semanas (próxima, lunes 17 de diciembre) 17:38 29 sep 2007 (UTC-4) Títulos en Latinoamérica Hoy, 25 de Octubre, se lanzó en Chile el DVD de la Tercera Temporada de Lost. En él aparecen los nombres oficiales de cada episodio. Ya he empezado a cambiar algunos títulos por los que aparecen en los DVDs. Espero que mis cambios no sean impertinentes sino que productivos. Atte. --exe 18:14 25 oct 2007 (PDT) >>De acuerdo, sin problema. Pero no sé cuantas veces hemos traducido ya los capítulos de la Tercera temporada. La próxima vez (en las siguientes temporadas) espero que no traduzcamos los episodios almenos hasta que los emitan por nuestras cadenas de TV. Calick, 27 de octubre de 2007 Una pregunta ¿Esta bien copiar DIRECTAMENTE todo lo que esta en Lostpedia en inglés? :Casi todos los artículos y noticias son obtenidas de la Lostpedia inglesa, es nuestra principal fuente, asi que yo, personalmente, creo que esta bien. :Pero si quieres que la Portada sea original, COLABORA CON ELLA ENTONCES MATTHEWHANSO. : 14:46 9 nov 2007 (UTC-3) Petición para Video de la Semana Quería sugerirles que en la sección de Videos pongan la promo de la cuarta temporada, por favor. Creo que merece estar ahí y adelantarse el plazo para cambiarlo. este es el video SSJqlJUCUeA Ojalá que apoyen mi petición --exe 18:11 12 nov 2007 (PST) :Por mi parte no hay ningun problema, está muy buena la promo, y es oficial de la ABC. Me gustaría ponerla en la portada este sábado 17 (antes no). No se cual será la opinión de Calick. : 16:15 13 nov 2007 (UTC-3) ::Si los dos queréis, por mí vale. Lo cierto es que este trailer me deja indiferente, porque no sé si esas imágenes son realmente de la cuarta temporada o de los mobisodes. Tenía pensado poner este sábado un vídeo muy muy chulo que seguro os va a encantar...xD pero podemos esperar a la próxima semana (sábado 24) si es lo que queréis. Espero que el que puse os haya gustado si no lo conociais. ::Entonces, sabado 17 promo de la 4 temporada, o de los mobisodes, o lo que sea... ::Calick 23:09 13 de noviembre :::eeehh... chicos, creo que el video no se puede ver. Pero no se preocupen. Encontré otro, que tambien está subtitulada. El código es HQGn-y2f-jc ::: 18:52 13 nov 2007 (UTC-3) :::Hemos vuelto a perder el vídeo. De momento pongo el que tenía pensado, espero que os guste. :::Calick 23:09 17 de noviembre ::::Subí la promo de nuevo a YouTube, el código es SSJqlJUCUeA ::::el video de mas arriba tbn lo cambié. ::::--exe 16:30 17 nov 2007 (PST) :::::Exe, lamentablemente tu video tendrá que esperar una semana más, ya que cuando se cambio el video, la promo de la 4ª temporada, o missing pieces, no estaba disponible. ::::: 23:22 17 nov 2007 (UTC-3) Cloverfield: Lo Nuevo de J.J. Abrams Para el sábado 1 de diciembre quiero poner en la plantilla vídeo el trailer de la nueva película de J.J. Abrams: Cloverfield. Aquí está el trailer. Ojala que les guste: bAHp5MoufTA 17:23 25 nov 2007 (UTC-3) ::Yo lo apoyo! :: :::¡Yo tambien! ¡Gran idea, Frans, me estaba quedando sin ellas! ;) :::Calick Abuso Quisiera hablar sobre 3 cosas: 1º: quisiera hablar con calick sobre unos problemas que hay sobre la editacion. 2º: para evitar el problema que surge con mchos usuarios que tambien les pasa; se meten en cosas que ya se estan editando. 3º: para evitar esto creoque deberian ocupar el letrero : . eso seria todo luis carrasco 04:39 16 nov 2007 (PST) :Si quieres hablar conmigo solo tienes que dejar un mensaje en mi página de discusión, Carrasco. Respecto a lo de las ediciones, no sé a qué problema te refieres, ya dejamos el cartel de la construcción cuando algo está acabado. Pero hay algo que debes tener claro: nadie se puede agenciar una página. Todos tenemos derecho a editar lo que sea si creemos que hace falta. No sé si fue tu caso, pero si alguien te ha cambiado algo ha sido porque o bien no lo editaste correctamente o porque no lo hiciste de acuerdo con las normas de Lostpedia. Si hay algo que decir, ponlo en mi página de discusion. Calick, 16 de noviembre de 2007 Duda Navideña Quería saber si van a "adornar" la Lostpedia con algún motivo navideño... Solamente eso. :No se si habra alguien que pueda crear imagenes con respecto a la Navidad por medio de photoshop o algun otro programa... pero a mi me gustaría que hubiera algún adorno navideño en la Portada. : 13:30 2 dic 2007 (UTC-3)